


Please Stay

by CosplayDisplay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayDisplay/pseuds/CosplayDisplay
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros found each other in the zombie apocalypse, but something goes wrong.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Please Stay

Gamzee ran. He ran and ran and ran. He killed them all and he had Tavros crying in his arms.   
“Just leave me Gamzee I’m a goner,” Tavros begged Gamzee as he held his arm that was gushing blood.   
“No bro, you’re going to be okay,” Gamzee cried as he continued to run. He wasn’t sure where he was running to or from. From the inevitable fate that was Tavros’ death? Maybe. He just wanted to live with Tavros in peace. Translucent purple tears fell down Gamzee’s face as he ran with Tavros. He was getting tired. He suddenly tripped on a root of a tree and fell accidentally tossing Tavros away from him. Tavros cried out in surprise as he landed near Gamzee.   
“G-Gamzee please,” Tavros pleaded with brown tears falling down his face. “Please,” that please echoed in Gamzee’s head as he thought about what led to all of this.  
Gamzee woke up to a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. Tavros was still asleep, so he decided to grab some breakfast for himself. He quietly chomped on a granola bar as he watched the rise and fall of Tavros’ chest. He would be okay if he walked away for a bit, right? Just to grab more water.   
Gamzee decided that Tavros would be fine for two seconds as he stood up and grabbed the water bottle in his backpack and walked off to the river that was close by. He made sure to watch where he was walking so, he didn’t trip on any of the roots of the trees nearby. He hummed a bit to himself as he gathered the water into his water bottle. Gamzee then stood up and was about to head back when he heard Tavros scream.   
Dropping the bottle of water, making it spill everywhere, he rushed to where they were camping as fast as he could. However, he tripped on a root and face planted into the mud. He was disoriented a bit but quickly stood back up. He ran as fast as he could. It wasn’t fast enough.  
Tavros tried to crawl away, he really did but the zombie moved on top of him and latched onto his arm making Tavros scream out in agony.   
Now he was here. Crying as his friend died. No, his crush died. Tavros was crying and holding his bite wound. It wouldn’t be long now until it spread to his brain.   
“Tavbro, I’m so sorry,” Gamzee sniffled as he crawled over to Tavros and wrapped his arms around him.   
“G-Gamzee, please,” Tavros huffed as he sniffled. He sobbed a bit, “kill me.”   
Gamzee looked at Tavros like he was insane.   
“What?”  
“Kill me!”  
“N-No! Tavbro we can do something else,” he was interrupted midsentence.   
“No, we can’t! I don’t want to kill you when I turn!” Tavros was beginning to hyperventilate.   
“Just get it over with now,” Tavros sobbed as Gamzee held him close. Gamzee didn’t speak. It was those motherfucking zombies’ fault. He would kill every last one of those fuckers for doing this to Tavros.  
Tavros’ cries slowly started to die down as he himself slowly began to die.   
“G-Gamzee,” Tavros whispered scared out of his mind as he realized he was dying.   
“It’s okay Tavbro I got you,” Gamzee said holding him close. He didn’t mind that his horns made it difficult to hold him. He just wanted to hold Tavros until his dying breath. Tavros began to sob again as he felt himself get colder. He didn’t want to die.  
“I don’t want t-to die G-Gamzee,” Tavros sniffled but he was starting to feel weaker already. Gamzee felt tears fall down his cheek as they dripped onto Tavros. Tavros looked up at him and saw the cold dead expression Gamzee had on his face. It terrified him to no end. Gamzee hugged him close and ran a hand through Tavros’ mohawk.   
“You’ll be alright Tavbro,” Gamzee stated almost emotionlessly. Tavros shook his head as he began to not even have the energy to swallow. He began to choke and Gamzee just stared on. Gamzee brought him closer and rubbed his back gently.   
“Please stay Tavbro… I need ya… I… I love you,” but it was too late. Before he could get his confession out Tavros had died. Gamzee’s eyes filled with tears again as he brought Tavros back to stare at his cold face. Gamzee’s face suddenly contorted into one of rage. He threw his head back and screamed. Letting all his emotions out. He hated the world. He hated himself most of all, however. Everything was a blur after that. Gamzee went on a rampage against zombies and when his friends finally found him, they couldn’t tell him apart from the zombies he fought so hard against.


End file.
